Secretos de los Astros
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: El universo siempre ha ocultado secretos, algunos para bien, otros para mal. Lucy, una amante de las estrellas, sabía eso y aunque sonara raro, tenía la esperanza de que alguno de ellos le ayudara a encontrar a su alma gemela. Una noche mientras observaba el firmamento nocturno tuvo un encuentro predestinado.


**Vuelvo a hacer mi aparición luego de 3 meses /._./ estaba revisando mis cuadernos y encontré esto en el de matemáticas del año pasado, ojalá les guste y en ese caso háganme saber si esto merece continuación. Y además, un evento muy importante pasó el sábado 5 de Abril, si no saben de qué hablo... me hago bolita (?) okno, se los dejo al final de esta cosa que se hace llamar "fanfic".**

* * *

Era noche oscura, muy oscura, la noche perfecta aquellos amantes de las estrellas. Lo malo es que de ellos habían muy pocos. Allí debajo del cielo firmamento nocturno, estaba una joven rubia instalando su telescopio, ya con el trípode en pie apoyó su refractor sobre este y comenzó a observar aquella noche plagada de estrellas.

-Mmm... Esa es Leo... y esa de allá Virgo... Aries... ¡Ahí está! Camelopardalis, la jirafa. Es la primera vez que la veo.- Estaba tan concentrada que parecía estar en otro mundo, sonreía sin darse cuenta y se sobresaltó al escuchar su teléfono.- ¿Si? ¿Natsu? ¿Qué quieres ahora?... No tengo tiempo, estoy un poco ocupada ahora... (Tu siempre estás ocupada) Pues si... bien, voy para allá.- Cortó la llamada y guardó su telescopio y bajó de la pequeña duna en la que estaba.- Del parque a las casa de Erza son... más o menos tres calles, iré caminando, no me tardaré mucho.

* * *

Lucy tocó la puerta de aquella mansión, el hogar de Erza Scarlet, y abrió un chico peli-azul con un tatuaje en el ojo derecho.

-Lucy, al fin llegas, pasa.- Se hizó a un lado dejando pasar a la rubia y él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ne Jellal, ¿Como has estado?

-Igual que siempre, Erza me tiene para los mandados.

-Que más se podía esperar de la hija del mejor teniente coronel de la milicia de Magnolia.

Tampoco me quejo, yo sabía que ella era así. Y además, están a muy poco de ascenderlo a coronel.

Después de tanto caminar entraron a una habitación de la que se podían escuchar sonidos de explsiones y risas. Ambos entraron y allí estaban el resto de los chicos, Gray y Natsu jugando videojuegos seguramente bajo una ridícula apuesta y el resto estallando en risas a excepción de Gajeel que solo sonreía, aunque daba la impresión de partirse de risa por dentro.

-Oh, Lu-chan ya estas aquí.

-Si, pero ¿Para que querían que viniera?

-Para que vieras el resultado de esto.- Dijo Erza apuntando a Natsu y Gray.

-Dios, ¿Qué apostaron ahora?

-El perdedor tendrá que usar esto.- Gajeel sostenía uno de esos típicos trajes de baño escolares, obviamente de chica para la parte vergonzosa.

-Y-y yo para qué quiero ver eso.- Le cayó una gota estilo anime.- Estaba haciendo algo importante.

-De seguro solo estabas viendo las estrellas como siempre coneja, eso lo puedes hacer todas las noches que quieras. Dime, ¿Cuantas veces vas a ver a este par de idiotas con esta cosa?

-Pero hoy no era cualquier noche, se podría divisar Camelopardalis con más facilidad.

-¿Camelo...pardis? ¿Y por qué no lo haces mañana?-Preguntó Erza.

-No se verá tan nítida como hoy, pero da igual, pude verla antes de que Natsu me llamara. Y es Camelopardalis.

Un fuerte ruido proviniente del televisor y un grito de desesperación se escucharon haciendo que los presentes en la habitación voltearan a ver lo que sucedía. Al observar la pantalla se divisaba un gran mensaje, "Player 1 win's!", Gray había sido el vencedor. El peli-rosa no podía creerlo, había perdido en su propio juego y aún peor, perdió la apuesta que él mismo propuso.

-¿Preparado, Natsu?-Dijo Gray con un tono de burla y malicia.

-¡Hiciste trampa!

-Acepta tu derrota flamita.

-Tch, como sea, ¡Pero será rápido!- Gajeel le acercó la prenda y la tomó entrando al baño de la habitación con resignación. Pasó una media hora en la que el peli-rosa se había encerrado en el baño e impaciente Gray tocó la puerta en un intento de apresurarlo.

-Sal rápido idiota.

-¡Quién me obliga!

-Nosotros, tu hiciste la apuesta y ahora de acobardas.

-Tch...- Abrió la puerta lentamente y Gray la tiró con brusquedad hacia sí dejando ver a Natsu sonrojado a más no poder, al peli-oscuro por alguna razón esto se le hizo adorable y se ruborizó levemente. Ni un minuto se hizo pasar para volver a ser el mismo de siempre y comenzó a tomarle fotos.

-Eres bastante famoso y ni cinco minutos han pasado. Quien diría que fotolog serviría de algo.

-Cállate.- Entró otra vez al baño y cerró la puerta, en unos minutos salió ya con su ropa.

-Bueno, ya me voy.-Dijo Lucy tomando su implemento astronómico.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros Lu-chan?

.¿Eh? ¿No querían que viera lo que pasaba?

-Pero ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros.

-Es verdad, pero es incómodo si se la pasan burlándose de mi.

-No nos burlamos, solo bromeamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho coneja.

-Anda Lucy, quédate.- Dijo Gray tomando su única pertenencia en aquel lugar dejándola tirada en algún lugar de la habitación y la empujó a la cama de Scarlet. Con esta escena a Juvia se le encendió una luz en las pupilas. El peli-oscuro volvió a sentarse en donde recientemente había estado jugando con el oji-jade y comenzó a jugar con el peli-negro.

**Lucy Pov**

_-Supongo que no tengo otra opción...-_ Me acomodé en la cama y comencé a mover los pies en el extreño opuesto a la cabecera, quedé hipnotizada con la mirada fija en la televisión hasta que terminaron su partida, Gray volvió a ganar, ¿Desde cuando era tan bueno? Ladee un poco la mirada a la izquierda y me topé con la mirada psicópata y asesina y Juvia, no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada y volví a mirar la pantalla, ahora jugaban Levy y Gajeel.

Solté un bostezo en contra de mi voluntad y vi la hora en mi celular, no tengo idea de como pero ya era de madrugada, no iba a poder irme, tendría que quedarme en casa de Erza. Esa es una de las cosas buenas de vivir sola, no tengo un horario fijo para regresar a casa aunque también me modero; me recosté de costado sin dejar de contemplar la pantalla, esa fue la primera vez que venció el jugador 2, obviamente Gajeel. Sonó mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de una amiga, en él me decía que había oído que dentro de unas semanas se podría avistar a Leo sin dificultades, con Régulo en todo su esplendor._-Perfecto, ya tengo algo que hacer proximamente..._

**Fin Pov**

-Erza, Lu-chan se durmió.

-Debe de estar agotada, trabaja en el café de la playa después de todo.- Dijo la de cabello escarlata tomando a Lucy recostándola donde ella estaba antes de levantarse.

-Debería consegirse un novio de una buena vez.- Dijo Juvia con un tono amenazante.- ¡Así dejaría en paz a mi Gray-sama!

-¡Cállate Juvia! ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie!

-¿Y qué me dices de pasar a ser de mi propiedad?- Natsu le susurró haciendo que el peli-oscuro se estremeciera, se sonrojó sin saber qué decir cuando el peli-rosa se separó y por su parte, Juvia no dejó pasar eso por alto.

-¿Qué le dijo Natsu-san?-Curioseó al borde del desmayo.

-N-nada...- A la peli-azul le cayó un hilo de sangre proviniente de una de sus fosas nasales.

-¡Natsu! ¡Si quieres a mi Gray-sama tendrás que quitármelo!

-¡Que no soy propiedad de nadie!

-Por ahora, ¡Esto es guerra!.-Exclamó Natsu.

-Matenme...

* * *

Lucy acababa de levantarse de la cama, parecía un poco mareada pero se le quitó a los pocos segundos, volteó la mirada a la cama y vió dos cabelleras azules y una escarlata, eso fue suficiente para recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Qué hora es...-Tomó su celular para ver la hora y abrió bien grandes los ojos al ver lo que marcaba.- ¡Joder, son más de las tres!- Con el grito despertó a Erza y Levy de un salto y de paso también a los chicos.

-¿Lucy?

-¡Tengo que estar en el café en media hora!- Tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de allí. En el marco de la se asomaban Levy y Erza con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, en la habitación del lado se asomaban los cuatro chicos con la misma expresión.

* * *

-Que bueno que la casa de Erza no está tan lejos de la mía.- Volvió a revisar la hora.- Tengo 15 minutos para arreglarme y 5 para llegar al café.- Se vistió con su "uniforme" de trabajo.- 10 minutos...- Tomó sus llaves y salió.

Tomó el primer autobus que pasó y por suerte la dejó donde debería, bajó y entró al lugar de su trabajo.

-Buenos Días Mirajane.

-Lucy al fin llegas, apresúrate que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Ingresó al sector de los clientes y se acercó a una mesa en la que estaba sentado un chico castaño que por alguna razón usaba anteojos de sol, le tomó el pedido tratando de disimular el extraño ambiente que allí había. Para empezar, no es normal usar lentes de sol bajo techo, en segundo, todas las chicas del lugar no apartaban la vista de él ni por broma. Simplemente dejó la orden en la cocina y continuó con su labor. Ya con lo que **él** había solicitado se le acercó dejándoselo sobre la mesa.

-¿Algo más?

-Si, ¿Que tal una cita contigo? ¿Como te llamas, linda?

-Eh... L-Lucy.

-Lucy, lindo nombre, digno de alguien como tu. Yo soy Loke, algunos también me llaman Leo.- Le extendió un papel plegado a la mitad y la rubia se lo recibió.

-No puedo quedarme a hablar ahora, te llamo cuando termine mi trabajo.-Dicho eso siguió atendiendo a las demás mesas.

Terminado su turno regresó a casa, se desvistió y se colocó ropa más cómoda tumbándose como peso muerto sobre la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo unos minutos hasta que sacó el papel que le habían dado junto con su teléfono. Estaba en una batalla mental de si debía llamar o tirar el número a la basura. Finalmente optó por no llamar y conservarlo, tal vez le serviría de algo.

-Dios, estoy agotada, no quiero moverme. Pero por otro lado tengo hambre... Meh.- Encendió el televisor cambiando repetidamente los canales buscando algo en que entretenerse.- Asssssh... cierto, mañana es Lunes.- Se levantó e introdujo unos cuantos cuadernos y algunos libros en un bolso, apagó todo aquello que pudiera generar algún tipo de luz y se envolvió en las sábanas de su cama, durmiéndose al poco rato después.

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí c': y ya que obviamente nadie sabe lo que ese día significa, deberían saberlo es una festividad mundial xD **

**Ese día fue... Mi cumpleaños! c: Alguien sabe cuantos cumplí? no? nadie? cumplí 12 gente /._./**

**Saliendo de todo eso, déjenme en sus reviews si quieren que continúe este fanfic.**

_**Y una aclaración de mi fanfic GrayLu "Por falta de poder", probablemente suba el próximo capítulo pronto, no desesperen. Y mañana se cumplen 3 meses en los que no he actualizado el bendito fic xD **_


End file.
